


Pun-ishment

by revenblue



Series: [collection] A Pun Is Its Own Reword [13]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Heinz tells a joke.





	Pun-ishment

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've written a good [John Egbert voice] punch line [/John Egbert voice]

"...and there was no punch line!" Heinz finishes, and doubles over with laughter. "Get it? No punch line? Come on, that was funny, right?"

You raise an eyebrow. Behind you, your team shuffles their feet awkwardly. Even Harry's not laughing and he can find almost anything hilarious. Almost.

"You hold, I'll punch," Maggie says in the silence.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Heinz protests as you tug his arms behind him, holding him still, just the right height for her to sock him in the nose.

Harry waits, ready with the next, Karen behind him: a _punch line_.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
